The Game
by DarkestShadow43
Summary: The bladers of MFB are in a virtual world where their beys abilities are now powers that they possess. None of them who the other is and now they must work together to escape the game. But the only way to escape is to beat the game. Will it be possible?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Game**_

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Prologue**

_***screen blurs* Rebooting…10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…Rebooting! **_

_**Welcome to the Game. A virtual world where beys become powers and players remain in the game until too things happen. They die or they beat the game. **_

_** No one has yet to beat the game but many have died. Will you survive or will you die? **_

_** Choose your avatar and enter the game. **_

_** Level one of one hundred.**_

* * *

** Thanks for reading the short prologue. The first chapter is coming later today or tomorrow. I hope you like it. I know it's not much but it gets better. TTYL**


	2. Chapter 1 (for real)

_**The Game**_

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 1: The Mysterious Brunette **

The girl races through the field that lay before her. The extra green grass rushes under her feet, slightly crushing though she steps lightly. Her long hair flows in the wind and her clothes whip around her form without a care.

She looks up as she runs, the blue sky over done. She shakes her head and bends down a little more. She increases her speed and zooms across the plain. The town she's heading towards lies in the distance, a shining speck against the sun's rays.

"You seem to be in a hurry." She stops at the voice and looks up. Her bright, baby blues meet amber orbs. The two eyes never leave the other.

"Why do you care?" She retorts.

"What's your name?" The boy jumps down. He does kinda look like a boy instead of a man but he also has an older quality to him. He has red, spikey hair with a black bandana holding it back so he looks like his hair is being blown by a high fan. He wears a dark shirt with a black pair of cargo pants. He has black boots and she notices a sword scabbard at his side.

"I don't have to tell you."

"Could you tell me your username?" He smiles and she takes a deep breath.

"Call me…"

"Private girl?" He teases and she shoots him a look. He puts his hands in the air, surrendering with a laugh.

"…call me..."

"Braidy?" She takes a deep breath and crosses her arms.

"I don't wanna tell you now."

"Are you always so curt with people?" She gasps and slaps him across the face.

"Rude, much?!"

"You're the one being rude."

"Well, I'm sorry. Normally, people say I'm nice but you are just…" She drags out the syllables in sorry and turns away before finishing her sentence. He taps her shoulder but she doesn't respond.

"My username is Pegasus#1…if that helps any." She faces him and takes a deep breath.

"So what's a nickname, Pega?"

"If you want it to be." He smiles and she shares it.

"My username is Stargirl24." She mutters.

"So I'll call you, Star and you call me, Pega." He smiles. She scoffs and asks what he's doing here.

"Oh, I'm trying to beat the levels. I don't know about you but I wanna get out of here and back to the real world."

"Yeah, me too."

"So, will you explain you're outfit?"

"What do you mean, 'explain' my outfit?! What's wrong with it?" she demands. She looks down and takes inventory on it. Her black weapon bands sit between her elbows and wrists. She has a red jacket with no sleeves and a black mini-skirt with leggings of the same color. Her feet are covered with red and black boots. Her hair is pulled back into a half-braid with a small red tiara on her head.

"And why do girls wear skirts all the time in this games?! Gash, can't you girls wear pants or shorts? Why the skirts; they're hard to fight in." He complains. Star raises her hand as if she's gonna slap him again.

"You wanna get slapped again?"

"No."

"Then, shut it." Pega is quiet for a moment.

"So are you going to that town too?" he points to the town in the distance. She huffs for a moment but then calms down.

"Yeah, why?"

"Cause I heard the shut the gate at sunset." He nods his head, taking a few steps. "Come on, Star."

"Fine." She starts running and Pega laughs, following her speed with ease.

* * *

"Where are some good victims?" The voice purrs. He sits in his throne and looks out at the city.

"What about them?" The bulbous player says from behind the chair. His hand points to two players that are walking beside each other. One's a brunette and one's a red head…a boy and a girl victim. He notices their weapons and smiles, showing off his fangs.

"Perfect…good job, Bull Player19."

"Thanks, Kyo…I mean, King Lion." King Lion ignores him and watches the players.

"Let the games begin."

* * *

"So, why does this place close at sunset?" Star asks as they walk.

"Something about a tournament or whatever. I thought it would be cool if we saw it. It's supposed to be good." Pega smiles.

"Hey!" Loud, heavy footsteps stop behind them. They turn and see a large shadowy figure. "He was right. You two are perfect."

"What are you talking about?" She demands but the large player simply picks her up and throws her over his shoulder. She lets out a scream shrilly in the player's ear.

"Let her go!" Pega shouts, revealing his sword. It gleams a wicked red with thorn-like pieces sticking out.

"Nah, I like her." The large figure says. He reaches out and grabs Pega, tossing him over the shoulder too.

"Let us go!" Star screams, pounding against the bulbous players back. The player laughs and turns around, walking away with Pega and Star kicking and hitting.

* * *

**Thanks for reading The Game. It's gets better. So you met a couple of the characters. Tell me who you think is who. I basically told you but what is your favorite so far? The next chapter should be up soon. **

** One quick thing, I got the story plot from an anime I'm watching call Sword Art Online. It's SO good and I totally recommend watching it. **

** Thanks for reading. Review please and tell me what you thought. Hope you liked it. TTYL**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Game**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 2: Let the Games Begin**

"Pega…" The whisper is barely heard but the other player doesn't acknowledge it. "PEGA!" A kick thumps against the side of a leg. Star sighs and listens to Pega's labored breathing. His chains shake with his body and keep a beat with his harsh breathing pattern. She still remembers what that player did.

* * *

_Pega manages to get out of the big player's arms. He drops to the ground and rolls. Pega jumps to his feet and draws his sword. Star notices how different it is from her weapons. The big player laughs, shaking her. _

_ "You think you have a chance?" The player says. _

_ "Who are you?" Star demands. He pats her back and laughs again. _

_ "I am BullPlayer19…you may call me Bull. I work for King Lion and you two are his next players." _

_ "Who's King Lion?" _

_ "You'll meet him soon enough." Bull laughs. _

_ "Wait." Pega stops him. "I remember hearing that name before. King Lion…he runs the Player Gladiator battles." _

_ "Exactly." Bull answers. _

_ "What Player Gladiator battles?" _

_ "It's where two players are forced into an arena and forced to fight until once loses ALL their HP and dies. That's the tournament here, isn't it?" _

_ "And you too are the next players to battle." _

_ "NO!" Star starts kicking again and one kick lands in Bull's stomach. _

_ "That's not very nice." Bull shakes her a couple times. _

_ "STOP!" Pega tries to charge Bull but he misses. Bull grabs his shirt and throws Pega across the ground. _

_ "HAHA! You think you can take me?! Alright then," Bull sets Star down and hits her with something sharp. _

_ "What did you do?" Pega yells._

_ "Paralyzer. It'll wear off soon but for right now, she can't move." Bull takes out a scythe and aims it at Pega.__"The blade is dipped in poison, so I'd be careful." Bull states with a wicked smile. _

_Pega readies his sword and the two charge each other. Their swords clash and clink again and again. Several times, it's a power struggle. Bull has more strength but Pega is cunning. He'll wait till the last second and then dodge under Bull's legs. The large player seems to catch on and almost gets Pega._

_ Pega tries to dodge but Bull grabs his shirt and thrust the scythe into his stomach. Pega gasps and falls to the ground. He shakes and curls into a ball. _

_ "PEGA!" Star screams. _

_ "It's wearing off." Bull mutters. He picks up Pega by his shirt and throws him over his shoulder. He walks over and towers over Star. He picks her up and carries her with one arm. Carrying them both away, Star notices Pega getting worse._

* * *

"Pega…please wake up." Star pleads. The other player wakes up and tries to smile reassuringly. It fails when he starts to cough and shake more.

"I'm…" He stops when another coughing fit comes on. In the dim light, Star can see how pale he is. His eyes are bloodshot and his skin whiter than snow.

"Pega, don't talk." She tries to hug him but her chains prevent it.

"…okay." He finishes. The door opens and Bull enters with someone they didn't know. He's got wild green hair and blue eyes that are filled with madness. He wears a dark green shirt with ripped sleeves. He has on dark pants with a dark cape tied around his neck. He gives them a fanged grin and introduces himself.

"You're King Lion?" Star demands. He shoots her a look and then slaps her across the face. He nods to Bull, who presses a button. The button sends an electric shock through the chains. Star gasps and shakes with the current for a moment before it stops. She gasps for air, glaring at King Lion.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Pega shouts, then grimaces.

"Go." King Lion says and Bull walks over to Pega. He injects something into his arm and Pega gasps. Immediately, the sickness fades.

"Why did you do that?" Star asks, confused.

"I can't have my players sick, now can I?" He grins wickedly.

"But…"

"You called, King Lion?" We turn and see another boy standing there. He's got long, silver hair tied back in a braided ponytail. His amber eyes are piercing and unsettling but still show some kindness. He has on a pair of white pants with some white armbands and a black scabbard. He wears no shirt, but has scars that mar his chest. He has no shoes and walks over the hard floor barefoot.

"Ah, Eagle boy."

"That's not my username."

"Fine, Soaring Eagle…take them and prepare them for the arena." Soaring Eagle nods and walks over to Pega. The chains unlock and He slings Pega's arm over his shoulder. Bull unlocks Star part of the way. He leaves her hands bound and hands the chain to Soaring Eagle. The two share a nod and Soaring Eagle takes the two players out of the room.

"Who are you?" Pega asks weakly.

"A friend." He whispers. "FlameSagiti12 asked me to watch out for you." Soaring Eagle drops the chain and smiles at Star. "I can trust that you won't run. If you do, King Lion will catch you and it won't go well."

"I won't run."

"There are several dangers in the arena…."

"Can we call you something other than Soaring Eagle? It's kinda long." Pega interrupts.

"Pega!" Star chastises.

"It's fine. Call me, Soar." He says. "As I was saying, there are several dangers in the arena. If the crowd gets bored, King Lion will add things to bring back the excitement."

"Like what?"

"Lions, fire, us!" A voice says. Up ahead stands a little boy. He's got crazy spiked blond hair with big green eyes. He has on black pants with a sleeveless shirt of the same color. He's got black gloves with cross-shaped cuts in the palms. He smiles wickedly but his eyes still hold some innocence of a little kid.

"Okay, LibraLover." Soar chastises in a loving way. "Call him Libra for short."

"Whatever, Soar." Libra rolls his eyes playfully.

"What did you mean by us?" Pega asks.

"We have to work for King Lion right now. If the fire and lions don't work," Libra's hands glow green. "Then we step in and you have to battle with us."

"Hold on, why are your hands glowing?" Star asks.

"Cause we have powers." Libra starts to say.

"Libra can create supersonic waves and shoot them from his hands. That's why his hands are glowing."

"And Soar's got angel wings." Libra teases. Pega and Star's expressions convey confusion.

"There're Eagle wings…" Soar corrects. "And I can do more than just fly."

"Here." Libra opens a door and Soar helps Pega inside. He sets him down in a chair while Libra unlocks Star. She rubs her wrists for a moment.

"So what….why did King Lion give us to you?"

"We are supposed to get you ready." Libra says as he swipes a screen. He stands at a stand across the room.

"How?!" Pega asks.

"Here, what about this one?" Soar walks over to see what Libra's talking about and he shakes his head.

"NO!" He pretends to slap Libra upside the head and walks back to Pega.

"The players need to be ready soon." A radio crackles in the corner. Libra picks it up.

"Working on it. You can't rush perfection." Libra does a little kiss on his fingers and then blows outward.

"WORK FASTER!" The order makes all the players cringe. "King Lion wants them ready. Sunset's approaching fast."

"Okay, okay. They'll be ready." Libra pretends to put his hand up in surrender while holding the radio in the other.

"We don't have much time, Libra. Let's go." Soar says. The two share a look.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter of The Game. I hope you liked it. **

** Chained Princess and I'myuindisguise975, I hope you liked the characters of this chapter I brought in early. I wasn't planning on having them in here to later but...I made an exception. =D**

** Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first two or is it…I don't know…let's go with…the other posted chapters. =D **

** So the next chapter is the arena…or is it? What will happen…YOUU GOOTTTTAAA WAIT TILL I DECIDE TO TYPE THE NEXT CHAPTER! Lol. **

** Again thanks for reading, review and tell me what you think. TTYL **


	4. Chapter 3

**The Game**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 3: The Escape Plan**

"Let's go Libra!" Soar says as he stands Pega up. The player is still weak from his poisoning.

"Okay." Libra picks two pictures and runs over to Star. He places one in front of her and taps it. The tiny picture glows and so does Star. After the glow fades, Libra runs over to Pega and repeats the process.

"What was that for?" Pega asks.

"We have to get you ready, in case this fails." Soar says. Star and Pega take in what the flashes were, clothing changes.

Star's outfit is mostly black as is Pega's outfit. Star has on a cropped top with shorts that don't even reach mi-thigh. A thin belt wraps around her hips and a black skirt drapes down to her ankles. The skirt is practically split in half by slits in the sides that travel up almost the the belt. Her hair has been braided and falls down her back with small wisps framing her face.

Pega's outfit is much like Soar's. He has no shirt, but black pants that are loose around his legs. A black strap crosses his chest and his scabbard rests across his back. His bandana's gone and his hair sticks up, corralled by a black headband.

Star walks over and traces the scar on Pega's stomach.

"Will that ever go away?" She asks.

"I don't know." Soar answers. "The scythe went deep in and infected the area. It may never be gone."

"Soar, we're losing time." Libra warns. The little boy's eyes fill with concern.

"Alright, let's go."

"What are you talking about?!" Pega demands.

"We're getting you out of here." Libra says as Soar leaves Pega. He walks over to a wall and touches it in a couple different places.

"But then why did you…" Star starts but Libra interrupts.

"If this fails, you have to be ready to enter the arena." Soar taps the wall once more and a part of it slides back. A dark tunnel lies behind the open doorway. He lights a torch and holds it out in front of him.

"Wait, I need these." Star pulls her weapon bracelets back on and nods.

"Let's move. We don't have long before Bull will come for you guys."

"But, what happens to you if we get caught?"

"What do you think these are from?" Soar points to his scarred chest.

"We've tried this before." Libra removes his shirt and turns around. Scars mar his back, identical to the ones on Soar's chest.

"Then why would you do this again?!" Star demands. Libra flashes a smile.

"We're undercovers…"

"UNDERCOVER!" Soar corrects. The four enter the tunnel as Soar explains.

"We went sent in here by Soar's boss to check it out. He said his son had gone in here and he wanted to know if he was alright."

"So we entered the game. We heard about the arena games King Lion was holding and came to offer our services." Soar says this like he was offering King Lion apple juice.

"We try to get players out before Bull can take them to the arena." Libra loses his smile. "Normally there are more than two players and we can convince Bull that there were less. But it still means someone dies."

"We try our best." Soar comforts Libra without turning to look at him.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice sounds in front of them. Everyone looks forward as Soar holds up the light. King Lion stands there with a wicked smile on his face. A long and wickedly-looking sword lies in his right hand; it glints in the fire light.

"Yeah, you're going to miss the show." Bull says behind them. He holds up his scythe.

"Libra, procedure 887." Soar says.

"Gotcha!" Libra turns and shoots green beams out of his hands.

"How?"

"Supersonic waves." Libra smiles evilly at Pega's question.

"That's a mistake." King Lion says, drawing everyone's attention. Soar has giant, brown and white wings extending from his back; he has two swords in his hands. One's silver and one's a gold blade. Soar's wings can't fully extend and bend a little as they touch the walls.

The two players face off. King Lion smirks and charges forward to attack. Soar moves his wings the best he can and a gust sends King Lion back a little. Soar's wings retract into his back and the two face off with swords. King Lion charges again.

Soar steps aside, ducking under the sword. He steps back as King Lion turns around.

"Don't forget about me!" Bull's voice sounds as he rams into Libra. The little player sails back and hits a way.

"Libra!" Star calls. The little boy doesn't move. Pega rushes to his side.

"Now then…" Bull says. Star activates her weapon bracelets and two white/silver blades extend from it. She starts moving towards Bull, as if the swords are extensions of her arms. The two start to battle: scythe on swords.

"Soar!" Pega calls out as the two players fight. Soar ducked under the sword when King Lion whipped out a knife. He stabs Soar in the back. The player grunts and stumbles forward. Pega watches his HP drop to 5 %.

"Soar, get out of there!" Star calls over her shoulder. Before Soar can do so, King Lion steps forward and thrusts his sword into Soar's stomach.

"NOOOOO!" Libra yells as Soar's HP empties. His body begins glowing and breaks into pieces. Everyone stands there for a moment in shocked silence. A small banner of white words appears and confirms it.

**SOARING ****EAGLE IS DEAD!**

"NOOOO!" Libra stands and charges King Lion. The older player brings his sword down and it cuts right through him. Libra falls to the ground on the other side. His HP drops from 100% to 50%.

Pega notices something weird about King Lion's swords. Their swords were the same…they both had little thorns sticking out that inflicted extra damage.

Libra stands and charges him again. Tears fly down his face as he screams in anger and agony. King Lion sidesteps and brings his sword down again. This time, Libra turns and shoots a supersonic wave at him. King Lion barely defects it and Libra skids back. He goes again and again; each time he screams over his lost friend.

"You killed him! You MONSTER! How could you?! AFTER EVERYTHING HE DID! YOU KILLED SOAR!"

King Lion keeps landing hits and after a few, Libra's HP is down to 10%. King Lion saunters forward and raises his sword arm.

"NOOO!" Star screams. She jumps in front of it and blocks the hit with her swords. The impact is harsh. She and Libra skid back and her HP drops from 80% to 65%.

Pega start to unsheathe his weapon to join the fight when Bull comes up from behind. Bull knocks him before he throws him over his shoulder. Star and Libra lay unconscious on the ground by King Lion. Bull grabs them too.

"They go in the arena in ten minutes." King Lion says. He starts to leave with Bull trailing him. No one notices the small eagle feather that lies on the ground, trampled and broken.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter of The Game. I'm sorry that I didn't get it up sooner. I couldn't figure out how to explain what Soar and Libra were trying to do, but I got it so….that worked out. **

** So Soar died. *TEAR SOB CRY WEEP BAWL* Libra's charging at King Lion over and over again…I was feeling it….Oh my goodness. Anyway, so next chapter's the arena. I PROMISE! I was going to get them both in this chapter but that would have made it too long. **

** Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! Send me a review and tell me your thoughts on the chapter! TTYL **

** Rest in Peace Soaring Eagle…**


End file.
